walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Richards (TV Series)
'Mrs. Richards'This character's husband, Mr. Richards was portrayed by Rob Fitts, a Woodbury extra from Season 3. Since Mr. Richards was from Woodbury, Mrs. Richards would have to be from Woodbury as well, and around the same age as Rob Fitts, leaving Leola Williams as the only candidate that fulfills the description of this role as there are no other older women from Woodbury at the prison. (first name and neé unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of Woodbury, alongside her husband. Following the Governor's massacre, she moved to the Prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mrs. Richards' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Mrs. Richards is seen sitting on a bench and later observes the newly acquired military vehicles. "Say the Word" Mrs. Richards attends the Governor's barbeque in Woodbury and socializes with the other residents. She listens to the Governor's history about Woodbury and participates in his toast. "Made to Suffer" Mrs. Richards is among those woken up by the gunshots and explosions throughout town. After Rick's group leaves Woodbury and the fight ended, Mrs. Richards is summoned to the arena for an announcement. When it is revealed that Merle and his brother were captured and deemed responsible for the night's attacks, she and the others jeer and demand death for both perpetrators. "The Suicide King" Mrs. Richards continues to jeer as Merle and Daryl are forced to fight each other to the death. When Rick and Maggie begin shooting and throwing smoke grenades in the arena, Mrs. Richards flees the arena along with the other townspeople. "Welcome to the Tombs" Mrs. Richards stayed behind in Woodbury with the other senior citizens, children, and their mothers. She chatted with Ms. McLeod and other residents in the food pantry while Sasha and Tyreese remained on watch. After being informed of the massacre of their fellow residents, she is among the townspeople to be admitted to the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Mrs. Richards is seen briefly walking around in the prison yard as Daryl and Carol converse. "Infected" Mrs. Richards was in Cell Block D when it was attacked by the infected prison residents. As her zombified husband wanders out of his cell, Mrs. Richards flees the chaos with Jeanette and a young man and is able to get to safety. "Indifference" While Daryl Dixon is on the run with Michonne, Tyreese Williams, and Bob Stookey for medical supplies, he finds a stone and picks it up, mentioning that when Mrs. Richards went into Cell Block A, she asked him to find a jasper stone to be used as a marker for the grave of her husband, who died in the Cell Block D attack. "Internment" Having been taken to quarantine in Cell Block A, Mrs. Richards is sick from the flu and rests in her cell. When the bearded man collapses and dies, she watches the situation unfold. Post-Prison Attack Mrs. Richards managed to survive the flu and was recovering during the time of the prison attack. However, she was not seen fleeing the prison on the bus, suggesting that she most likely perished during the prison attack.Actress was scheduled to film for "Too Far Gone" and "Inmates", where her character was set to die, but was unavailable to work the filming dates. Regardless, her character has been killed off. Death ;Killed By *Zombies or The Governor's Militia (Off-Screen) Mrs. Richards is among the several residents killed during the assault on the prison. If she managed to escape on the bus, then is likely she is among those who were devoured by the reanimated residents. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mrs. Richards has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (No Lines) *"Say the Word" *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"Welcome to the Tombs" (No Lines) Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" (No Lines) *"Infected" (No Lines) *"Internment" (No Lines) References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Woodbury Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Widowed